


ROUTE 66

by mchanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Hanzo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo is a Competitive Archer, Jesse is a Mechanic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meant To Be, More characters to be added, Overwatch - Freeform, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, mccree and hanzo lay on the hood of a car and look at the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchanzo/pseuds/mchanzo
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a professional archer, who travels the world to compete in competitions everywhere he goes.Jesse McCree is a mechanic, residing in a small town, just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico.When Hanzo's car breaks down in the middle of the town, McCree comes to his aid, and helps fix his car up before sending him on his way. However.. what's the point in leaving if he doesn't know how to get to his destination? McCree joins him for the ride.A.K.A. the McHanzo road trip AU fic that nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! (Introduction chapters aren't exactly easy to make super lengthy.) The chapters won't all be this short, I promise.
> 
> This is my first fic that I've published! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I'm going to have in this, but this is going to be one of a few chapters at least. I am going to keep a general warning, the rating will go up at some point. (I'll make sure to list warnings for the chapter in the notes beforehand.)
> 
> If you like, bookmark, leave Kudos and / or comments, and tell me your predictions and things you'd like to see in upcoming chapters! Enjoy!

The constant pinging of an alarm rung, and Hanzo almost instantly woke. There was a leftover echo pounding through his head, and he leaned over and slammed the snooze button. The time read 5:59 A.M., and the dark-haired man believed this was much too early to be rising. Although, he had no say in the time he woke up. It was his decision to become a competing archer, after all. He had to wake up early every morning and practice, regardless of whether or not he had to compete that day.

He could not risk losing his skills, after all. 

Hanzo was thirty-eight years old - that being said, he was quite old for a modern competitive archer. He enjoyed doing what he did. He and his younger brother of three years, Genji, had been learning how to shoot and fend for themselves since they were just grade school boys, raised in Hanamura, Japan. Hanzo represented the entire country of Japan as an archer, and he was looked up to highly by his brother, who had not made much of his life since - besides going out for drinks nightly and finding all sorts of women and men he took home. Hanzo didn't find pride in his brother's lifestyle, but he was grown as well, therefore he had no say-so in the situation.

The archer stripped himself down, looking at himself in the mirror. Tattoos adorned his toned arms, and he huffed contently. He had always associated those tattoos with a negative feeling, as his father had shamed them before he had passed, and Hanzo had never had a chance to give his father reasoning behind the tattoos. He honored his father every night, hoping that he would be proud of him for how far he'd made it with competitive archery, if he'd been there. 

He turned the faucet and stepped into the shower slowly, wincing at the feel of the cold water slowly turning warm, the droplets pattering against his skin. He closed the shower curtain behind him, and he let his mind travel. He did not want to think of the odd family relationships between his father and his brother. Things were.. complicated in their family. They always had been. Hanzo did not dwell on the past, however. He cleared his thoughts, tilted his head back, and he soaked his thick, dark hair under the shower head. 

Around thirty minutes had passed as he got out of the shower, dried, and dressed himself. After getting dressed, he sat himself down upon his full mattress, and he exhaled. He did not feel like practicing today. The coach would not yell at him, although he would look down upon Hanzo for giving up the chance to train as much as possible. He gave a soft grunt, and he brewed some tea in the small kitchen of his home. In just about forty-eight hours, he knew that he would be on a plane, headed halfway around the world - to America. He hadn't been but once - he didn't normally visit other countries in his free time. He had no reason to visit anywhere but Japan. He'd always had everything that he needed right here in his hometown, so the only reason he left was for competing only. 

-

The next two days had gone by rather quickly, and he had already gathered his things and driven himself to the airport. Rushing through the bagging lanes, managing to get by security relatively fast, and boarding the plane. He had remembered to pack his earbuds, portable charger, and charged phone. Listening to music would keep him at ease and calm until the plane landed for the first time. It was set to arrive in New York around one or two in the afternoon. 

He laid back in his seat, head propped up against the headrest. 

His music played loud enough to block out the noise around him, but not so loud as to keep him from getting in a nap or two along the way there. 

When they arrived, Hanzo opened his eyes, and felt the drop in air pressure after stepping off the plane. He headed to the bagging area, grabbing his things quickly and taking a bus to the airport in New York. From one plane to the next. He grabbed some coffee the first thing he got there, and he then boarded the airplane to Albuquerque, New Mexico. 

-

After he finally grabbed his things from this airport, he called up a rental car, and he set his things in the back. The competition was in Albuquerque, so he decided he'd head out and find a hotel nearby. The rental car that had been brought to him was old, and the bumper was slightly rusted off. Hanzo was indifferent. 

The car ran somewhat smoothly, with a few flaws here and there. For a rental car, it was just fine. He turned up the radio, and he changed the station, to something he preferred. A classic rock tune was playing, and he hummed along.

The drive to Albuquerque was calm, until the car had started to come to a halt, right along Route 66. Oh no. He heard the engine failing, and the car slowed completely. He got out of the car, and he got behind it, pushing it into town. There were numerous little shops, bars, and other helpful things on the road in front of him. The car was slowly being pushed along the road, and a tanned man with a cigar half hanging out of his man raised an eyebrow, obviously taking sight of his struggle to push along the vehicle.

"Need any help there, partner?"

Hanzo looked up to see the other man blowing out a puff of smoke and smiling. It was getting dark as he continued to push the car, so he couldn't quite make out the other's features. "Some help would be greatly appreciated.." He said aloud. 

The other man walked towards him, and stood up, arms folded over his chest. "This happened before?" He asked with his low, western accent. The darker haired man couldn't help but admire the other's sultry voice. 

"Well.. we're just goin' to take this back to my shop, and I'll see what I can do for 'ya. How's that sound.. ?" Hanzo looked up, and averted his gaze. "Hanzo," he said slowly, answering the other's request of a name. "Hanzo.. right." He gives a single nod, and another one of his shining smiles that he can clearly see, even in the dark. "And that sounds very well, thank you.." The man who resembled that of a cowboy smiled, and tipped his hat forward. "The name's McCree. Jesse, if you will." Hanzo smiled, and he walked with the other as they pushed the car back to his shop. 

Hanzo could tell based off this small encounter that he was most likely going to take a liking to this man.


End file.
